Through the Flames of Love
by Crosya18
Summary: Kurt is an asthmatic, young man who got trapt in a fire in his appartment. That is when a misterious savior gets into the building, a fireman whose name was Blaine. Everything seemed fine until the structure fell over his hero. A vivid image of him does Kurt keep in his mind, as he hopes he's still alive after that tragic accident...


** Note:** Well, first of all, thanks for reading my fanfic! :D It's my very first fanfic and I'm really happy about it :)

I just want to say a couple of things about the story before you start reading:

I must comment that I changed the characters' ages.

Also, this was going to be a oneshot but I ended up deciding to extend a little bit the story. I hope you guys like it :)

Anyway, enjoy and leave reviews! :D

* * *

**Through the flames of love**

_**Chapter I:**_

_**Embraced by the Flames:**_

A vague breath, surrounded by the thousand non-hesitating arms of that embracing fire that kept consuming the old estructure of the building where that young, handsome man lived. A cough echoed in the corner as the environment began to fill with the smoke, just as his poor, diseased lungs.

-Help me- he whispered, in a failed attempt to scream.

-Help me, please- he repeated.

No one answered, because there was no one there to help him nor to respond to his last screams of help.

-I need… somebody… I can't… breath.

Was that the end of his decadent life? Was that the end of him? His future, everything would be lost forever if he didn't fight. But, how do you fight the embracing arms of death? So confortable, offering you shelter and a way out of that pain, that lack of air he felt and that aim for the hug of his lost mother. Wouldn't he see her finally? He probably would. So why not letting go of that cruel life he had been living? Nobody would miss him… no… that's a lie. A pure lie. His father would, but nobody else would even notice the abscence of "that gay guy". Nobody ever even called him by his name, Kurt. Nobody really wanted him there, and finally he would accomplish their wish.

But, just before he could let himself go to death's final kiss, he heard a voice, the most wonderful voice ever known by any mortal. So soft, so heartwarming, so incredibly confortating.

-Hello? Is anybody there?- he could see the shadow of a man walking through the hallway.

-O-over here!- Kurt yelled.

The man turned around. He was dressed with a wide, yellow suit and was wearing a helmet. But for some reason, Kurt knew instantly he was really atractive.

-Help me…-he yelled again.

The man knocked down the door with a single kick and ran to his aid. He raised him in his arms with a gentle hug. Kurt couldn't help but to blush, even in the dark, hot room, he could feel his face burning like an oven and only could he hope that his rescuer hadn't noticed it.

But he wasn't feeling good at all, his poor lungs were giving up. He had been an asthmatic ever since he was born and he had learnt how to handle the attacks. But there were times when he just couldn't handle it and the lack of air could only bring him down to the floor with the desperation of knowing that no oxygen was being taken to his brain. In times like those there was usually a nurse to help him, a young girl of about his age called Rachel. She was a really kind yet egocentric girl. Anyway, she was the only friend he had.

He felt his eyes heavier and heavier.

-No, sir! Don't fall asleep! You can't do that right now- the man said as he shook him a little.

-I-I can't…

-Sir, you must stay awake- he continued to say as he was walking through the hallway and downstairs. The whole place was on fire. There wasn't much chance of getting out of there alive. But he had to give it a try, for that boy with impressive blue eyes.

-I'll tell you what- the man said- We can have a little conversation to keep you awake. How about that?- he kept on trying to get out of the decadent structure as he thought of a way to stop the boy from falling asleep.

-O-Okay…-he whispered as he tried to open his eyes. The blurry image of the man was the only thing bringing him back to this world and the only thing that had real influence on him in that moment.

-Okay. My name is Blaine. What's your name?- he said as he jumped over a broken step.

-Kurt- he answered as he coughed anxiously.

-Alright, Kurt. How old are you?

-I'm 24. A-and you?- he dared to ask for his age, curious about his hero.

Blaine was surprised, he seemed younger than him and however he had turned out to be even older than himself.

-I'm 23. So, when did you move here? - he was almost out of the building, he had to keep him awake a little longer.

-Two months ago- he tried to say.

-Do you like the area? - Blaine asked. He could already see the front gate of the building.

-It's… a good place to live.

-Why is that?

-Because…

The structure couldn't take it any longer. Blaine could already hear the deaf noise of the wood breaking over their heads and he knew the building was going to collapse.

So he ran as fast as his legs could take, straight to the exit. He didn't think it twice. He threw Kurt out of that small, burned building as he tried to run even faster.

Only did Kurt notice what had just happened when he looked back at the building and saw it collapsing over his hero, burying him in the living hell he had lived in for the previous months.

How was that even possible? He was a hero! A real hero, with flesh and bones in his body, with feelings and doubts in his mind. A real man, who had saved him from a certain death. A lost soul, that had given its body to save his.

And so, he could only look back at the building as he was being taken by the ambulance and cry. Only cry for his lost…


End file.
